


Непредсказуемый первый контакт

by sunny_krolock



Series: 2018: миди R-NC-17 [9]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aliens Made Them Do It, First Time, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:43:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16192211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_krolock/pseuds/sunny_krolock
Summary: Раз кивары взялась изучать землян, они ни одной сферы жизни не оставят в стороне.





	Непредсказуемый первый контакт

Нет ничего увлекательнее, чем бороздить бесконечные просторы дальнего космоса, изучать новые, неизведанные миры, налаживать дружеские отношения с инопланетными расами, мог бы сказать капитан Арчер совершенно искренне. А уж сколько бесценного опыта получишь!.. Правда, порой опыт, пусть и бесценный, появлялся в очень неожиданных сферах жизни. Например, им пришлось устроить побег из тюрьмы. Арчер познакомился с особенностями андорианской системы допроса подозреваемых. Трип и Малкольм едва не замерзли насмерть в шаттле. А не так давно Трип чуть не умер от перегрева и обезвоживания в пустыне. Арчер тогда многое из курса экстренной медицины и прикладной психологии чрезвычайных ситуаций на практике применил.

На этот раз они с Трипом вызвались быть подопытными кроликами. Раса киваров, гуманоидов высоких, длинноруких и длинноногих (гравитационная сила на их планете, Кивере, немного уступала марсианской), трепетно относилась к нарушению территориальных границ и околопланетного пространства. Стоило «Энтерпрайз» подойти к орбите планеты, как ее тут же поймали притягивающим лучом. На борт, предварительно вырубив протоколы безопасности, траспортировалась группа захвата во главе с суровым и бескомпромиссным Блюстителем границ. Землян кивары еще не встречали, а потому, убедившись, что вооружение, которым был оборудован корабль, их системам противовоздушной обороны не угрожает, решили пополнить базу ксенобиблиотечного архива.

— Кто из вас управляет этим кораблем? — строго спросил Блюститель границ.

Мостик кивары захватили, подходы к нему блокировали, и Арчер дал приказ по кораблю не покидать рабочих мест и жилых помещений.

— Капитан — я, — он поднял руки шагнул к Блюстителю границ. — Джонатан Арчер, капитан звездолета «Энтерпрайз». Наша миссия — исследовать космос, изучать...

— Вы нарушили границы земли киваров, — оборвал его Блюститель границ и грозно вскинул короткий бластер с широким дулом-раструбом. Доктор Флокс доложил, что стреляет бластер ионным лучом и оставляет глубокие рваные раны, которые, к счастью, поддаются стандартному лечению. — Но ваше оружие нас не страшит.

— Мы не питаем враждебных намерений, — поспешил заверить Арчер. — И нам жаль, что мы вторглись на вашу территорию. Мы можем немедленно лечь на другой курс и в течении шести стандартных часов выйти из вашей солнечной системы. Трип?

— Да, капитан, — отозвался Трип по внутренней связи.

— Мы сможем уйти на пятом варпе?

— Так точно. Варп-5 по команде. Я провел диагностику двигателя, он в полном порядке.

— Вы слышали, — снова обратился Арчер к Блюстителю границ, — мы можем незамедлительно покинуть вашу систему.

— Не раньше, чем вы и ваш главный техник дадите нам полную информацию о вашем виде и уровне научно-технического развития и космического потенциала.

Рид и Т’Пол, вдвоем ютившиеся за пультом управления системой вооружения, синхронно взвились на ноги.

— Капитан, вы не можете с ними идти неизвестно куда!

— Часть запрашиваемой информации не подлежит разглашению.

Арчер кинул на них предупреждающий взгляд и на всякий случай встал перед ними под прицелом двух бластеров.

— Я отправлюсь с вами.

— Вызовите вашего главного техника, — неумолимо потребовал Блюститель границ. — Почему вы пустили на борт представителя чужой расы? — он указал на Т’Пол.

— Мы в дружественных отношениях. Т’Пол — мой офицер... — Арчер замялся, — по общественной деятельности. По работе с экипажем.

Блюститель сверился с голопроекцией базы данных, которая повисла перед ним в воздухе. Офицеры на мостике завистливо вздохнули.

— Раса — вулканцы, родная планета — Вулкан, что в Вулканской системе. Идентификатор сектора — 001, Альфа-квардрант. Особенность расы — сознательный отказ от эмоций путем их подавления. Преимущественно моногамны. Сексуальная активность — ниже показателя нормы. Раса изучена и не представляет интереса, — заключил Блюститель границ и взмахом руки убрал проекцию.

Лицо Т’Пол — Арчер специально обернулся — выражало старательно сдерживаемое негодование. Малкольм столь же старательно прятал улыбку.

— Прикажите главному технику подняться сюда, — повторил Блюститель границ.

Арчер вздохнул и вызвал Трипа на мостик, посулив новое приключение в гостях у дружелюбных инопланетян.

Блюститель границ доставил их в Центр знания, где их обработали местным дезинфектором, просканировали, сняли голообраз и наконец отвели в жилой корпус, в типовую комнату, одну из шести на третьем этаже. Атмосфера на планете была разрежена, поэтому климатическую систему в их комнате настроили специально на показатели, которые Блюститель границ снял на «Энтерпрайз». А для перемещения по Центру им выдали карманные кислородные баллоны.

— По крайней мере, они не собираются заморить нас до смерти, — Трип повертел в руках баллон и поставил его на полочку над кроватью. Кроватей им выделили две. Их выдвинули из стенных панелей и поставили в полуметре одну от другой. Трип потом выяснил, что в панелях по всей комнате пряталось еще пять кроватей-трансформеров.

— Будем надеяться, что нас сочтут неинтересным видом и отпустят на все четыре стороны. — Арчер прошелся от одной стены до другой, попытался дотянуться до длинной оконной прорези почти под самым потолком.

— Подсадить, капитан?

Арчер ухмыльнулся.

— Подсадите, коммандер.

Трип присел у стены, Арчер взобрался ему на плечи и выглянул наружу.

Его глазам предстал безликий внутренний двор, по которому сновали кивары. Со всех сторон обзор загораживали корпуса, точь-в-точь похожие на жилой. И только справа, на природной возвышенности виднелись очертания разноцветных зданий — поселение.

Арчер спрыгнул на пол.

— По всей видимости, Центр знания удален от населенных пунктов. И это логично, как говорит Т’Пол, если уж они изучают здесь инопланетные организмы.

Трип помрачнел:

— Капитан, как вы думаете, нас вытащат, если что? У нас нет коммуникаторов...

— Уверен. Малкольм с Т’Пол подладили транспортатор под биосингалы экипажа, и, если мы не выйдем на связь в указанное в протоколах время, они запросто нас поднимут. Коммандер, —он шутливо нахмурился, — вам передался оптимизм лейтенанта Рида?

Трип улыбнулся.

Несколько часов спустя, когда они обсудили все протоколы поведения с инопланетными расами, способы вскрыть сенсорный замок подручными средствами и даже новое лекарство от аллергии на вакуум, которое недавно изобрел доктор Флокс, дверь в комнату отворилась. Вошел незнакомый кивар. В отличие от сурового Блюстителя границ и деловитых, но безразличных ученых, он держался приветливо. Во всяком случае, Арчеру очень хотелось, чтобы оно так было.

— Господин Такер, Третий, Чарльз, — обратился к Трипу кивар, — вам необходимо пройти в лабораторию. Вас подсоединят к базе данных ксенобиблиотеки и снимут необходимую информацию о науке и технике планеты Земля.

— Я пойду с ним, — Арчер поднялся с кровати и одернул комбинезон.

— В этом нет необходимости, господин Арчер, Джонатан, процедура ментальной передачи данных совершенно безопасна, — заверил кивар.

— Все равно. Господин Такер — мой офицер, я несу за него ответственность.

Кивар прижал длинную руку к голове и тихо уточнил, можно ли удовлетворить просьбу в связи с особенностями иерархической системы планеты Земля. Тот, кто принимал решение, ничего не имел против.

Их привели в просторное помещение, освещенное холодным приглушенным светом местного светила. Другой кивар, нежно-сиреневого окраса, подвел Трипа к аппарату, усадил в кресло, на голову надел тонкий обруч, усыпанный, точно драгоценными камнями, электродами. Арчер открыл было рот, чтобы поддразнить Трипа, но тут аппарат загудел, обруч налился алым, и Трип закричал.

Арчер мерил шагами комнату. Семь с половиной часов назад Трип потерял сознание от боли. Встревоженные кивары закружили над ним со сканерами, запестрели в воздухе окна голопаддов. Арчеру подали стакан с синтезированной наспех водой — он сорвал голос, требуя немедленно выключить аппарат. Затем сиреневый кивар по имени гатор Кор, удивленно заметил:

— Да ведь земляне не способны к ментальным трансформациям! — и обратился к Арчеру: — Господин Арчер, Джонатан, скажите, обладает ли ваш вид телепатическими или эмпатическими способностями?

— Нет. И вы должны были спросить об этом до начала исследований! — Он задыхался от ярости и едва сдерживался, чтобы не отпихнуть отгородивших его от Трипа киваров.

— По нашим данным, большинство известных нам видов переносят процедуру ментальной передачи данных легко и без побочных эффектов, — гатор Кор взмахнул длинными руками. — Ваш вид попадает в погрешность. Приношу свои извинения.

— Что... Что с моим офицером?

Гатор Кор сверился с голопаддом.

— Болевой шок. Его мозг защитился, отключился. Миир Сау ввела господину Такеру Третьему Чарльзу релаксант и снотворное. Его организм восстановится. Возвращайтесь к себе. Исследование перенесем на грядущий день.

Трипа транспортировали в выделенную им комнату, и теперь Арчер не находил себе места и ждал, когда тот очнется.

Он подошел к двери — та открылась с тихим шорохом. Значит, запирать их никто не стал. Да только куда ему идти. Снова прошелся по комнате, вернулся к кроватям, осторожно нащупал на шее Трипа пульс, слабый, но мерный.

— Коммандер, — тихо позвал он. — Давай же, Трип, просыпайся.

Трип очнулся на рассвете. Арчер сквозь дремоту услышал тихий стон, дернулся, свалился на пол и ощупью подполз к соседней кровати.

— Трип!

— Капитан.

Трип слабо улыбнулся и попытался сесть, но Арчер удержал его за плечи.

— Лежи. Тебя хорошенько вчера потрепали, коммандер.

— Вчера? — Трип нахмурился. — Я помню, как меня подключили к аппарату, как обруч нагрелся, как... Было больно. Я думал, голова лопнет от мыслей. Они как-то добрались до долгосрочной памяти.

— Ты заработал болевой шок и не приходил в сознание одиннадцать часов. — Арчер потер глаза. — Ты был идеальным соседом по комнате: лежал тихо, спать не мешал.

— И теперь готов проглотить сехлата! — жизнерадостно сообщил Трип.

Арчер рассмеялся и протянул ему руку.

Они немного поплутали по зданию и все-таки обратились за помощью к кивару бледно-зеленой окраски.

— За вами закреплена гатор Кор, — заглянув в падд, просветил их кивар. — Ее рабочее место в лаборатории на втором этаже. Отдел экзобиологии.

Когда они отошли на пару метров, Трип удивленно шепнул:

— Она?

Арчер пожал плечами:

— Возможно, для киваров мы тоже все на одно лицо.

Отдел экзобиологии очень напоминал инженерный отсек: это было огромное прямоугольное помещение без окон. Вдоль стен стояли за рабочими станциями кивары, пространство вокруг станций заполняли переливающиеся всеми цветами спектра голоокна самых разных размеров. По середине помещение прорезал проход, а по обеим его сторонам густо висели сверхтонкие экраны. То и дело кивары подходили к ним, активировали их и просматривали на высокой скорости блоки данных. У помещения имелся второй ярус — широкие плиты, выходившие из стен, —на котором тоже стояли рабочие станции. Под потолком и под вторым ярусом плавали светодиодные сферы — источники холодного света.

Трип подошел к одному из экранов и заглянул через плечо нежно-розовому кивару. Тот изумленно обернулся, но ничего не сказал, только принялся еще быстрее просматривать данные.

— Прошу прощения, — обратился к нему Арчер. — Нам нужна гатор Кор. Нам сказали, здесь ее лаборатория.

Кивар нервно взмахнул рукой, прижал к голове ладонь и что-то прострекотал. Переводчик успел выделить только «в информационный блок».

— Она сейчас подойдет, — бросил кивар через плечо и снова погрузился в изучение данных.

— Капитан, — негромко произнес Трип, — я не смог разобрать ни строчки на экране. Изображение расплывается, символы наслаиваются один на другой.

— Как на стереокартинке?

— Если вы про стереоэффект, который используется в моделировании, то очень отдаленно похоже.

— Стереокартинка, Трип. Двухмерный рисунок, построенный по принципу совмещения ряда мелких одинаковых изображений. Я когда-то видел в музее истории науки. Если правильно смотреть — увидишь объемное изображение.

— Без сканера сложно сказать, но измерений там задействовано куда больше двух.

В дальней части помещения, которую Арчер ошибочно принял за стену, вспыхнул свет. Через пару секунд он погас — это открылась и снова затворилась, выпустив наружу сиреневого кивара, экранированная дверь. По проходу к ним спешила гатор Кор.

— Мне сказали, вы ищете меня, — затараторила она. — У вас возникли проблемы? Господин Такер, Третий, Чарльз, как ваше самочувствие?

— Немного голова болит, а так порядок, — отозвался Трип.

— Тогда чем я могу помочь, господин Арчер, Джонатан?

— Мы оторвали вас от работы? — догадался Арчер. — Но дело в том, что нам никто не устроил обзорной экскурсии: где у вас тут столовая, санузел...

— Ох! — гатор Кор вскинула руки к круглому лбу. — Я упустила это из виду. Столько новой информации о вашем виде! Столько работы! Я немедленно свяжусь с пищеблоком и покажу вам санитарную зону.

Она прижала ладонь к виску и быстро застрекотала. Переводчик хрипел и сбивался, но перевел просьбу увеличить ежедневный питательный рацион на две порции. Затем гатор Кор поспешила к двери. Арчер и Трип последовали за ней.

— На жилом этаже, где вас поселили, есть санитарная зона. Она рассчитана на двадцать восемь обитателей. Там сейчас проживаете только вы двое.

Она перемещалась так шустро, что через несколько коридоров Арчер сбился с дыхания. Трип остановился и сделал несколько глубоких вдохов кислорода.

Санитарная зона тоже оказалась огромным помещением, разделенным на две части (по всей видимости, кивары мало заботились о личном пространстве): двадцать восемь туалетных кабинок гуськом уходили вглубь и терялись за поворотом направо. Двадцать восемь душевых располагались по левую сторону. Напротив двери на стене висел голопроектор.

— Для того чтобы задать параметры одежды и принадлежностей для умывания, — пояснила гатор Кор.

Устройство туалета вопросов не вызвало (они с Трипом побывали в таком, когда их осматривали), зато в душевой обнаружился странного вида аппарат — модулятор. Использованная одежда сканировалась, образ передавался в молекулярный синтезатор, а тот, в свою очередь, выдавал новую чистую вещь.

Трип смотрел на аппарат с плохо скрытой завистью. Еще бы! На «Энтерпрайз» такого очень не хватало.

— Это ведь преобразователь материи, верно? — Он осторожно провел ладонью по корпусу. — Почти как протеиновый восстановитель, но гораздо, гораздо практичнее. На чем он работает?

— На углеродных соединениях, — ответила гатор Кор. — Сканер распознает состав ткани (в нем заложена обширная база данных по органическим и неорганическим соединениям), расщепитель отделяет молекулы чужеродных веществ, а затем синтезатор воссоздает форму.

— А как же погрешность на износ?

— В модуляторе есть резервуар с углеродным сырьем. Молекулы с ослабленными или разрушенными связями заменяются автоматически.

— Капитан, это фантастика! — Трип с восторгом смотрел на аппарат. — Но я и представить боюсь объем его памяти. Наверное, процессор для этой машинки ненамного уступает варп-двигателю.

Арчер усмехнулся и перевел взгляд на душевую кабинку.

— В этой камере вас обработают обеззараживающей взвесью, — тут же затараторила гатор Кор. — Каждый день состав взвеси меняется, вас не должно это волновать. Мы работаем с большим количеством микроорганизмов, нам нужны антисептики разной степени эффективности. — Она нажала на кнопку, и с потолка кабины потекла густыми струями зеленоватая, пахнущая озоном субстанция. — Затем воздушный душ сметет взвесь в утилизатор.

Гатор Кор показала, как включить и выключить систему, заглянула в голопадд и неуверенно заметила:

— Вам не рекомендуется принимать душ чаще двух раз в сутки. А теперь, если вопросов у вас больше нет, идемте обедать.

Столовая оказалась на удивление маленьким помещением с четырьмя столами, за которыми могли разместиться по три гуманоида. Гатор Кор подвела их к тому, что стоял возле широкого окна. Арчер выглянул наружу, но кроме дорожки, выложенной разноцветными камнями и серых экранированных окон в корпусе напротив, ничего не обнаружил. Оранжевый кивар поставил перед ними миски из тонкого легкого сплава, в которых исходил паром суп. Гатор Кор осторожно обхватила свою миску длиннопалыми ладонями и поднесла ко рту.

— Сегодня вам придется есть еду киваров, — извиняющимся тоном проговорила она. — Однако завтра мы сможем приготовить вам блюда из вашей кухни.

— Я попрошу корабельного повара выслать вам рецепты, — Арчер улыбнулся и тоже поднес миску к лицу. От супа пахло пряно и очень аппетитно. Он осторожно отхлебнул бульона: — Вкусно. Похоже на земную кухню.

Трип кинул на него подозрительный взгляд, но тоже попробовал.

— Действительно! Чем-то напоминает стряпню Хоши, но очень неплохо.

Тем временем оранжевый кивар поставил посредине стола блюдо с золотистыми зажаренными конечностями неизвестного существа. Арчеру вспомнился банкет по случаю успешных испытаний «Энтерпрайз». Там подавали французский деликатес — лягушачьи лапки.

— А что это? — с улыбкой спросил он.

— Это дичь, — ответил оранжевый кивар. — Зажаренная в измельченной пыльце хитониса.

Трип с воодушевлением отправил в рот зажаренную конечность.

— Летающие цикады, — уточнила гатор Кор, и Арчеру пришлось срочно отхлебнуть супа, чтобы не расхохотаться: ужас на лице Трипа отразился непередаваемый.

За едой гатор Кор рассказала, что на Киваре млекопитающих не водится. Давным-давно, еще до того, как кивары эволюционировали до разумных существ, обитала на планете раса разумных мохнатых теплокровных — рикков. Рикки жили в общинами, строили землянки, пасли ископаемых восьминогих животных, охотились на подземных хищников. И вымерли от неизвестной болезни. Много видов тогда вымерло, уступив дорогу тем, чья иммунная система вирус переработала, внедрила в генный код: киварам да различным инсектикоидам. Многие поколения киваров изучали рикков и вымерших неразумных, искали истоки болезни, пытались выделить патогены. До сих пор досконально не известно, как именно болезнь попала на планету, но доказано, что занесли ее извне: метеорит, комета или же инопланетный корабль. Поэтому кивары трепетно охраняют свою территорию и сами в космос не рвутся, зато досконально изучают все инопланетные виды, забредающие на их территорию. И для расширения базы знаний, и для безопасности.

— Поэтому нам так важно разузнать все о вашем виде, — подытожила гатор Кор. — После обеда вас снова подвергнут процедуре ментального переноса. Мы изменили базовые настройки, снизили интенсивность воздействия. Если модификации вам подойдут, исследование не затянется дольше, чем еще на один день.

Арчер нахмурился. Техника ментального переноса не внушала ему доверия ни в каком виде.

— Мне бы хотелось связаться с моим кораблем. Я капитан, мне нужно получить отчет о состоянии дел. А заодно посоветоваться с доктором по поводу ментальных воздействий.

— Доктор! У вас на корабле есть доктор! — всплеснула длинными руками гатор Кор. — Я сообщу об этом, его немедленно доставят сюда.

— Мой доктор — повысил голос Арчер, — денобуланец.

Гатор Кор заглянула в голопадд, вздохнула:

— Нет, денобуланцев мы уже изучили.

— Но он поделится с вами любой необходимой информацией.

— Это совсем не то, что нам надо, — отрезала гатор Кор. — Если вы закончили обедать, идемте в аппаратную. Канал с кораблем вам откроют после.

Арчер напряженно наблюдал, как строгий кивар насыщенного зеленого цвета последовательно подсоединял электроды к обручу. Его ничуть не успокоили слова гатор Кор о смене настроек. Ментальная несовместимость видов им уже встречалась, а ведь взаимодействие между двумя сознаниями — процесс куда более тонкий, нежели аппаратное вмешательство.

— Готово, — буркнул зеленый кивар.

Гатор Кор подошла к ним.

— Продолжим с господином Такером, Третьим, Чарльзом?

— Нет, — жестко отказал Арчер. — Господин Такер еще не восстановился после прошлой попытки.

— Капитан! — возмутился Трип, но Арчер даже не взглянул на него.

— Тогда вы, господин Арчер, Джонатан.

Арчер сел в кресло, гатор Кор надела на него обруч и включила аппарат.

Мешанина мыслей, образов и воспоминаний заполнила его целиком. Не осталось никаких ощущений — шум моря сливался с шумом варп-двигателя; отчаянный крик Хоши — со стонами порноактрисы из позабытого фильма; голубая кожа андорианцев — с солнечными ожогами на лице Трипа, с обмороженными пальцами Малькольма. Книжные образы, дрон в руках отца, боль в простреленной ноге, боль в ребрах — от чьих-то тяжелых сапог, боль в селезенке — от приклада, боль в разбитой челюсти, боль в сломанном носу, боль, боль, боль...

— Но процесс ведь пошел! — в отчаянии кричала где-то далеко гатор Кор.

— Да я б сказал вам, где видел ваш процесс! — это Трип. — Немедленно откройте канал на мостик «Энтерпрайз», я вызову доктора Флокса.

— Ваш господин Арчер, Джонатан потерял сознание из-за перегрузки нервных центров, а не от болевого шока. Он уже приходит в себя. — Этот голос Арчер не узнал, ну и пусть его.

Кто-то бережно провел по его щекам, губам и подбородку влажной тряпицей.

— Тише, капитан, тише. Дышите ртом. Глаза открыть можете?

— Трип? — вышло хрипло, почти неслышно.

— Я, капитан. Открывайте глаза, вам дали анальгетик. — И рявкнул куда-то в сторону: — Свет приглушите!

Глаза слезились, но больно не было. Трип помог ему сесть на полу.

— Получилось?

Трип и подошедшая к ним гатор Кор кивнули.

— Мы смогли выделить большой массив информации из самых разных областей знания. Вы можете пока отдыхать. Как только мы рассортируем данные, я вам сообщу, какие сферы остались неохваченными.

Арчер тяжело поднялся, оперся на плечо Трипа, и они покинули аппаратную.

— Капитан, вам бы поспать, — Трип помог ему опуститься на кровать и встревоженно нахмурился. — Я попробую связаться с «Энтерпрайз» и вызвать Флокса.

— Не стоит, Трип. Все в порядке. — Арчер повалился на подушку. — Но я все же возьму тайм аут, переведу дух. А потом дадим отбой Т’Пол и Малкольму.

— Думаете, у них уже готов план спасения? — Трип ухмыльнулся. — Спорю на что угодно, кивары надолго запомнят землян.

Арчер улыбался ему в ответ, пока его не сморил сон.

Он проснулся в сумерках. Сквозь узкие окна в комнату проникал густо-сиреневый туман; он пах сыростью и — так знакомо — палой листвой. Арчер мысленно поставил в план обмен информации о Земле на информацию о Киваре. И, возможно, экскурсию по окрестностям. Трип наверняка оценит.

— Трип, как ты думаешь, нам устроят обзорную...

Измученный и не совсем отошедший от сна мозг быстро обработал информацию и выдал однозначный ответ: Трипа в комнате не было.

Само по себе оно, конечно, ничего еще не значило: он мог выйти на ужин, или в душевую, или... Арчер поднялся, пошатываясь дошел до двери и вывалился в коридор. Жилой корпус перевели на ночное освещение, часть помещений Центра знания тоже. Кое-где за закрытыми дверями слышались шорохи и стрекотание. Ощутимо похолодало, дышать даже в разреженном воздухе стало легче. Арчер заглянул в столовую, в отдел экзобиологии, где остались работать всего два кивара. Один сосредоточенно читал что-то на большом голоэкране, второй сортировал стопку голопаддов.

Арчер подошел к нему.

— Добрый вечер! Я ищу моего спутника. Или гатор Кор.

Зеленый кивар отвлекся от голопаддов, обернулся.

— Гатор Кор осталась на ночную смену. Она и эран Ким работают с другим землянином в аппаратной, — медленно произнес он и вернулся к работе.

Арчер вылетел из отдела, чудом не снеся плечом дверь.

Болезненный стон он услышал за несколько метров до аппаратной. Оттеснил зеленого кивара, который попытался ухватить его длинными руками за плечи, подлетел к панели управления аппаратом и хлопнул ладонью по огромной бордовой кнопке, возле которой устроила ладонь гатор Кор. Обруч на голове Трипа поблек, тот сдернул его и отшвырнул на пол.

Гатор Кор возмущенно вскрикнула.

— Эран Ким, проверьте оборудование. Господин Арчер, Джонатан! Вы помешали эксперименту!

— Я не позволю подвергать моего инженера пыткам! — рявкнул в ответ Арчер.

Он бросил внимательный взгляд на Трипа, тот слабо кивнул: жить будет.

— Там, откуда мы прилетели, пытки запрещены договорами и конвенциями. Мы готовы предоставить вам сведения о землянах, об истории, культуре, о чем хотите! У нас огромная база данных, я дам команду, и вам перепишут любую информацию.

— Мы уже изучили вашу базу данных, — безучастно ответил эран Ким. — Формат, в котором вы кодируете информацию, не совместим с форматами, заложенными в нашу систему.

— Мои офицеры по науке перекодируют в нужный вам формат. Позвольте мне связаться с кораблем! — Арчер просил; он готов был требовать, умолять, — что угодно, лишь бы больше никого из его экипажа не использовали для получения знаний методом киваров.

Эран Ким связался с кем-то, затем покачал головой:

— Ваши системы не способны поддерживать удобный нам формат. Но раз уж метод ментального переноса данных вызывает у вас протест, вы можете наглядно демонстрировать нам необходимые виды взаимодействий. Например, рукопашный бой.

— Легко! — отозвался Трип. — Вот так бы сразу.

Арчер подошел к нему, присел на корточки. У Трипа носом шла кровь, в глазах полопались сосуды, он часто моргал, морщился, судорожно дышал ртом.

— Коммандер, я отведу тебя в душ, а потом мы свяжемся с «Энтерпрайз», с доктором Флоксом. — Арчер похлопал Трипа по плечу, обернулся к гатор Кор: — Через тридцать земных минут откроете канал связи с моим кораблем. И если состояние коммандера Такера не понравится нашему доктору, будьте готовы отправить за ним шаттл. Идем, Трип. Ты идти-то сам можешь?

— Да, капитан.

Гатор Кор не сказала им в ответ ни слова.

Зато ровно через полчаса на большом экране в информационном блоке отдела экзобиологии появилась Т’Пол. Очень встревоженная Т’Пол, насколько Арчер мог судить.

— Капитан! С вами все нормально? Почему у коммандера Такера на лице следы насилия?

За ее плечом маячили Малкольм и Трэвис. Мигал сигнал тактической тревоги.

— Все в порядке, — поспешил заверить Арчер. — Более или менее. Следы... насилия — это всего-навсего побочных эффект исследовательского процесса. Но мне бы хотелось, чтобы на эти следы взглянул доктор Флокс.

Т’Пол немедленно вызвала Флокса на мостик. Малкольм тревожно осматривал видимую часть отдела экзобиологии.

— Эти их высокие технологии, капитан, интригуют. Надеюсь, вы потом расскажете нам обо всем.

— Обязательно, Малкольм. Как сказку на ночь.

Ну, хоть улыбнулись, с нежностью подумал Арчер, Малкольм и Трэвис, конечно. Т’Пол была все так же собрана и напряжена.

Наконец на мостик ворвался доктор Флокс. Он подошел к экрану, поманил Трипа поближе, нахмурился, сложил на груди руки.

— Мне необходимо осмотреть его.

Арчер обернулся к гатор Кор. Та покачала головой:

— Шаттл будет готов только на рассвете. В ночное время излучение соседней звезды сбивает сенсоры. Днем наше солнце блокирует это излучение.

— Тогда нужно придумать другой способ.

Гато Кор задумалась.

— Землянам знакома техника молекулярной транспортации, — она покосилась на Трипа, — но она ограничена неорганической материей.

— Мы уже транспортировали людей, — заверил Арчер. — Если доктор Флокс согласится...

— Почему бы и нет, — легко ответил тот. — Тем более меня ждет пациент. Я соберу все необходимое и буду готов через десять минут.

— Я подготовлю транспортатор, — вызвался Малкольм.

— Ожидайте, капитан, — Т’Пол смерила гатор Кор подозрительным взглядом.

Через десять минут Флокс материализовался на площадке транспортного блока, жизнерадостно поприветствовал Арчера, гатор Кор, эрана Дио, который отвечал за транспортатор, подошел к Трипу. Он осторожно осмотрел его глаза, неодобрительно покачал головой, запустил сканер. Затем перевел его на Арчера.

— Вот что, господа, — обратился он к киварам. — Мне нужно отдельное помещение, где я смогу внимательно и спокойно осмотреть моих пациентов. Пока не могу сказать наверняка, но вы подвергли их некоему воздействию, которое повредило многие нервные связи. Не то чтобы я не мог это исправить, но тщательный и планомерный осмотр покажет, нуждаются ли они в срочной госпитализации или нет.

Отдельного помещения гатор Кор найти не смогла: медики отбыли по домам. Впрочем, комната, в которой жили Арчер и Трип, по размерам лишь немного уступала мед. отсеку «Энтерпрайз». Флокс уложил их на кровати, на третью, выдвинутую из стены, поставил свой чемоданчик, дождался, пока гатор Кор откланяется, и негромко заговорил:

— Перво-наперво мне велено передать, что спасательный отряд готов и ждет только знака. Но насколько я могу судить, в срочном спасении вы не нуждаетесь. То ли дело в анальгетике! — он ввел им гипо, снова проверил показатели. — Вот так уже лучше. Так что с вами случилось?

— Эти кивары, — Арчер сел и потер лоб, — пытались получить доступ к нашей памяти. Они называют это техникой ментального переноса данных.

— Ментальная техника? Для неспособного к телепатии вида? — Флокс покачал головой. — Я был о них лучшего мнения. Коммандер, давайте-ка я вам закапаю глаза. Сухость и жжение пройдут сразу, сосуды восстановятся к утру.

Трип послушно запрокинул голову, а потом зажмурился.

— Флокс, с ним все в порядке? — уточнил Арчер. — На Трипе эту технику опробовали дважды. И в первый раз он отключился от болевого шока.

— С ним все будет в порядке, капитан. Я введу вам обоим витаминную сыворотку, вытяжку из слюны регилианских пиявок и легкое успокаивающее. И к утру, если, конечно, вы выспитесь, вам станет намного лучше. Но я все же возьму ваши био образцы на анализ, вдруг обнаружится что-нибудь интересное.

Флокс споро наполнял гипошприцы, распихивал по пробиркам образцы слюны, крови, осторожно упаковал контейнер с пиявками. Арчер наблюдал за ним, и напряжение отпускало. Наконец Флокс ввел им препараты, захлопнул чемоданчик и подошел к двери:

— Отдыхайте. Завтра я свяжусь с вами, чтобы проверить, подействовало ли лечение. И если вы решите срочно вернуться на «Энтерпрайз», дайте мне знак. Хотя бы — помассируйте лоб и виски. Спокойной ночи, капитан, коммандер.

— Пока, Флокс, — Трип махнул ему рукой и обнял подушку. — Приятно увидеть родное лицо.

— Да уж, — согласился Арчер. Успокоительное начало действовать, и он едва вспомнил, о чем хотел очень серьезно поговорить с Трипом. — А скажи-ка мне, как тебя занесло в аппаратную?

Трип покосился на него одним глазом.

— Пока вы спали, я отправился в информационный центр и попросил разрешения изучить их технологические справочники.

— Молекулярный синтезатор? — Арчер усмехнулся.

— Да. Они дали мне доступ к общей информации про Кивар и киваров. Читать было сложно и про технологии я особо ничего не нашел, зато узнал о них много интересного. Знаете, капитан, у киваров восемь полов! Все эти части имен: «гатор», «эран», «мевар», «миир», «торон», «сиур»... забыл еще два. Так вот, это как раз определители пола. Два из них, тороны и сиуры, наиболее близки к нашему мужскому. Они сильнее физически, поэтому заняты в системе безопасности и в космической сфере. Эраны и мевары скорее ближе к вулканцам: мало эмоциональны, склонны к аналитической деятельности, хорошо разбираются в технике. Наш переводчик определяет эранов в мужском роде, а меваров — в женском. Гаторы и мииры —аналоги женского пола. Среди них много врачей и учителей. И еще два пола заявлены как гермафродиты. Именно они рожают детей, занимаются ими, работают в сфере обслуживания.

— Сложная социальная система, да?

— Но самое интересное, что у каждого пола свой цвет! — Трип приподнялся на локте: — Это как-то связано с пигментацией. Гаторы сиреневые, мевары розовые, эраны зеленые, тороны светло-голубые, сиуры алые, мииры бледно-желтые, сороны, кажется, оранжевые и еще один пол — ближе к песочному. Живут они в небольших поселениях, обслуживающих крупные объекты: этот Центр знания, госпиталя, производственные цеха. Есть даже охотничий округ!

— А про их технологии тебе что удалось узнать?

— Почти ничего, капитан. Они давно создали варп-двигатель и даже построили несколько малых звездолетов. Но за границы своей системы не вылетают. И к себе никого не пускают, разве что для исследований. Их глаза воспринимают только многомерные объекты, поэтому виртуальная реальность у них развита на высочайшем уровне. Транспорта как такового нет, на планете используют транспортаторы с широким радиусом дальности. Колонизировали две свои луны и несколько планетоидов, вот туда летают на шаттлах. Про культурную жизнь прочитать не успел, но они все живут и работают во имя науки.

— Отлично! Возможно, мы сможет дополнить вулканскую базу данных. И все же, — Арчер попытался нахмуриться, но по улыбке Трипа понял, что вышло не очень убедительно, — как ты мог согласиться на очередной эксперимент?

Трип помялся, перевернулся на спину и уставился в потолок:

— Ко мне подошла гатор Кор, поинтересовалась вашим самочувствием. Сказала, что они внесли дополнительные изменения в настройки аппарата. Я подумал, что один-два сеанса выдержу, и все это закончится.

— Уже закончилось, — отрезал Арчер. — Но нам придется здесь задержаться.

Кивары действительно оставили попытки получить информацию напрямую. Теперь, к огромному их неудовольствию, они вынуждены были наблюдать изучаемый процесс воочию. Спарринги, ораторское и театральное искусство, живопись — их интересовало все. Правда, Арчер сомневался, что кривоватый звездолет класса «Дедал», который Трип изобразил бороздящим Солнечную систему, можно причислить к живописи. С другой стороны, не инженерные же спецификации киварам выдавать.

Чуть лучше вышло с кулинарией. Арчер без труда сообразил омлет из яиц местной крупной, размером с биггля, стрекозы. Протеиновый синтезатор отчего-то не мог синтезировать куриные яйца. Зато с мясом проблем не возникло, и кивары-экзобиологи осторожно лакомились стейками средней прожарки. Трип демонстративно ел только то, что удалось синтезировать по рецептам кока, которые им переслали во время сеанса связи на четвертый день.

Т’Пол всячески намекала, что им пора возвращаться, но гатор Кор была непреклонна: если господин Арчер, Джонатан и господин Такер, Третий, Чарльз более не в состоянии продолжать исследования, то на их место непременно нужно прислать двух других представителей расы. На это Арчер пойти не мог и старательно демонстрировал то наложение давящей повязки, то простейшие флотские узлы.

— Мы охватили почти все сферы вашей жизни — радостно объявила гатор Кор утром шестого дня. — Остались физические нагрузки, которые вы используете в повседневной жизни — спорт, секс — и процесс оплодотворения. Мевар Тан вами займется, а потом я отведу вас на завтрак.

Она попрощалась. Арчер и Трип подошли к розовому кивару, сосредоточенно уткнувшемуся взглядом в голопадд, и поздоровались.

— Если верно наше заключение, то спортом занимаются все группы землян вне зависимости от пола и возраста, — мевар Тан споро просматривала сообщения. — Секс существует в рамках одного или обоих полов, а также в различных сочетаниях, тогда как в процессе оплодотворения задействованы исключительно представители разных полов, самцы и самки, партнеры и партнерши, мужчины и женщины...

— Мужчины и женщины, — подсказал Арчер. — Процесс оплодотворения подразумевает... зарождение новой жизни. Беременность.

— Вероятность велика, — мевар Тан отвлеклась от падда и озадаченно нахмурила лоб. — В этом заключается некая проблема?

Теперь задумался Арчер.

— Обычно решение завести ребенка принимают оба партнера. Или один... не важно. В любом случае, зачатие ради эксперимента не допустимо.

— Жаль, — мевар Тан склонила голову на бок. — Это большой пробел в знаниях. Но еще больший состоит в том, что вы оба одного пола.

— Да, мы оба мужчины.

— Нам необходима женщина. Нужно снять голообраз ее внутреннего строения и провести симуляцию оплодотворения.

Трип уставился на кивара.

— Вы имеете в виду заняться с ней сексом, чтобы вы наглядно увидели процесс?

— Именно так, — мевар Тан открыла голоокно и запросила связь с «Энтерпрайз». — Господин Арчер, Джонатан, выберите женщину, которая подойдет вам для симуляции, и прикажите ей ждать, за ней вышлют капсулу.

— Капитан! — Трип встревоженно переводил взгляд с голоокна, по которому бежали помехи, на Арчера и обратно.

— Я знаю, Трип. Мевар Тан, я не смогу никого выбрать просто потому, что на «Энтерпрайз» нет женщин, — Арчер мысленно скрестил наудачу пальцы: по расписанию на мостике остались только дежурные, в этом месяце -исключительно мужской коллектив. И даже если Т’Пол взбредет в голову вызвать Хоши посреди ночи, с жилой палубы не меньше трех минут добираться. — Но доктор Флокс вышлет вам схемы из анатомического атласа.

— Мы не можем обратить схемы в модели, — раздосадовано ответила мевар Тан и свернула окно. — Вам уже об этом сообщали. Нам необходим наблюдаемый объект.

Она принялась яростно тыкать в падд длинными розоватыми пальцами.

Улучив момент, Арчер украдкой подмигнул Трипу, и тот улыбнулся ему в ответ.

— Ладно! Хорошо! — мевар Тан снова отвлеклась от падда, а Арчер невольно порадовался, что универсальный переводчик эволюционировал от канцелярита до зачатков разговорной речи. — Не выйдет так — попробуем иной подход. Скажите, что вам нужно, чтобы представить разные виды спорта, вам все приготовят в ближайшие дни.

— Мячи? Гантели? — Арчер задумался. — Бассейн, было бы очень и очень здорово. Попробуем один на один, а, Трип?

— Лыжи, коньки, лошадей, — подключился тот. — Вы сможете синтезировать лошадку?

— Живой организм? — мевар Тан растерянно посмотрела на Арчера: — Это важная культурная особенность вашего вида?

— Лошадку не обязательно, — успокоил ее Арчер и бросил на Трипа деланно строгий взгляд.

— Бейсбольную биту, шлем, перчатку, — ничуть не устыдившись, продолжил тот. — Набор для покера?

— Пожалуй, хватит. Я все передала, оставим спорт. Перейдем к сексу.

На этот раз Арчеру пришлось погрозить Трипу кулаком, потому как тот додумался уточнить:

— Прямо здесь?

— Нет, не здесь, — спокойно ответила мевар Тан. — В моей лаборатории нет необходимого аппарата. Я отведу вас в зону голомоделирования. Вам там поставят кровать, большую. Или вы предпочтете другие варианты? Подоконник, кресло, стол? Я запросила информацию по разделу «Порноиндустрия», выберете сами?

— Кровати будет достаточно, — твердо ответил Арчер и оттеснил Трипа от голопадда. — Вы действительно предлагаете нам имитировать сексуальный контакт?

— Не имитировать! Я предлагаю вам заняться сексом, а голопроектор создаст подробный объемный образ.

— Но с кем? С киварами?

— Нет, кивары не приветствуют смешения с другими видами. Друг с другом. Вы, господин Арчер, Джонатан, займетесь сексом с господином Такером, Третьим, Чарльзом. На Земле нет запрета на однополые сношения. Или вы желаете другого партнера?

— Нет, не желаю! — спешно ответил Арчер, пока она не успела вызвать мостик «Энтерпрайз». — Но мы...

— Капитан, я согласен.

— Трип?!

— Давайте просто закончим с этим исследованием и вернемся на «Энтерпрайз».

Трип говорил серьезно и смотрел в глаза. Этот взгляд Арчер знал хорошо: уговаривать и отговаривать бессмысленно. Он потер ладонью лоб.

— Капитан, это последняя неохваченная сфера нашей жизни.

— Еще спорт, — тихонько напомнила мевар Тан, но Арчер не обратил на ее слова внимания, он смотрел на Трипа, спокойного и уверенного, совершенно верно просчитавшего, как выйти из ситуации с наименьшими потерями.

— Мы согласны.

— Вам нужно что-нибудь для сношения? — деловито спросила мевар Тан. — Вам все подготовят и пригласят. У вас сейчас завтрак. Через какой промежуток времени после принятия пищи вы сможете заняться сексом?

— Как жаль, что у вашего вида всего два пола! — щебетала гатор Кор, по привычке развлекая их во время еды.

— Почему это? — напрягся Трип.

— Потому что тогда была бы высока вероятность изучить несколько видов сношений.

— Действительно, большое упущение, — пробормотал Трип и отставил тарелку. — Прошу прощения, я не голоден.

Арчер хотел было ободряюще хлопнуть его по плечу, но все же передумал: им хватит прикосновений в ближайшем будущем.

— Тогда нам стоит вернуться к себе, — решил он.

— Вероятно, вам нужно подготовиться, — гатор Кор понимающе улыбнулась. — Я зайду за вами через сорок земных минут.

— Капитан, — позвал Трип, когда они поднялись в отведенную им комнату. — Мои воспоминания о земной порноиндустрии они не трогали. Стало быть, кровать, подоконник, кресло, стол — это ваши предпочтения?

Он храбрился и старался говорить легко, поэтому Арчер ответил в тон:

— Взрослые мальчики иногда позволяют себе расслабиться. А у вас, коммандер, другие предпочтения?

Трип тут же отвел взгляд.

— Не то чтобы... Но, капитан, такой метод изучения... Это неправильно.

— Я понимаю, Трип, — Арчер вздохнул и прошелся по комнате, — но сильно сомневаюсь, что они отпустят нас с миром, если мы откажемся. Свяжутся с «Энтерпрайз», обрисуют ситуацию, выяснят, что женщины среди членов команды есть. А мы еще не знаем, как кивары относятся ко лжи.

— Этого нельзя допустить. — Трип криво улыбнулся: — Ну что ж, никто не говорил, что исследовать новые миры легко. Я в душ?

— Иди. Я тоже сейчас подойду.

Трип вышел из комнаты, а Арчер всерьез задумался о том, как именно они это сделают. Технически все понятно, представление об однополом сексе у него было, смазку синтезируют кивары. Но дальше воображение давало сбой. Трип был другом, младшим товарищем, о котором Арчер за годы знакомства привык заботиться, надежным офицером, талантливым инженером. Арчер без оглядки доверял ему свою жизнь и жизни экипажа. Да и вообще доверял, а Трип доверял ему. Поэтому, сколько бы они ни объясняли себе и друг другу, что долг требует, Арчер не мог допустить и мысли о насилии. Возможно, Трипу будет легче сверху, а он потерпит. В конце концов, он капитан и несет ответственность за своих людей. Да и вообще от секса надо получать удовольствие. Это ведь все равно будет секс, даже если неловкий и не очень удачный. А потом нужно будет отправить Трипа к Флоксу. В приказном порядке.

В душевом блоке было безлюдно, только в одной из кабинок где-то в глубине помещения шумела вода. Обеззараживающая взвесь, напомнил себе Арчер. Сам он зашел в ближайшую кабинку, разделся, бросил форму и белье в сканирующий блок модулятора и стал под душ. На этот раз раствор пах сладко и неприятно прилипал к коже. Но воздушный вихрь легко смел его в утилизатор, даже в волосах ничего не осталось. Арчер натянул синтезированные трусы, сгреб форму в охапку и вышел из кабинки. Трип в форменном синем белье, привалившись к стене, примеривался к комбинезону.

— Капитан.

Трип невольно оглядел его голый торс, и Арчер мысленно чертыхнулся: стоило одеться в кабинке. Не подумал. Да и не возникало между ними напряжения, когда вместе переодевались. Раньше — не возникало. Он надел майку, влез в комбинезон только потом посмотрел на замершего рядом Трипа:

— Думаю, нам нужно поговорить. Пойдем-ка.

Они вернулись к себе и сели на кровати друг напротив друга.

— Трип, мы с тобой во всяких передрягах бывали, — начал Арчер. — И всегда, заметь, выбирались из них с честью. Давай попробуем к этой ситуации отнестись проще.

— Проще?

— Да. Мы займемся сексом. И получим удовольствие. А если киварам так нравится смотреть, то пусть их.

— Вы думаете, они будут стоять рядом? Со своими голопаддами? — Трипа передернуло. — Капитан, я не смогу.

— Мы попросим их выйти, — успокоил Арчер. — Потом получат свой голообраз и рассмотрят в подробностях.

Трип схватился за голову, и Арчер тут же спохватился:

— Прости, Трип. Если они не будут смотреть, сможешь?

— Будто у меня выбор есть, — пробурчал тот. — Все будет хорошо, капитан. Я понимаю: всего лишь секс.

— В наших силах сделать его хорошим сексом.

Арчер помедлил, прежде чем коснуться ладони Трипа. Тот тут же поднял на него взгляд.

— Надеюсь, вы знаете, что делать, чтобы было хорошо.

— А ты не знаешь?

— У меня было всего три романа! С девушками! — Арчер рассмеялся, взъерошенный Трип тоже криво улыбнулся: — Да вы же в курсе, капитан!

— Помню один. И алкогольное отравление тоже помню. Что мы тогда пили?

— Самопальное что-то, что мне всучили как вулканский ритуальный настой.

— Надо у Т’Пол будет спросить, вдруг действительно у них такое есть.

— Вулканцы не используют земной спирт в своих ритуалах, — очень похоже передразнил Т’Пол Трип и рассмеялся.

Арчер похлопал его по плечу, привлекая внимание.

— Ты будешь сверху.

— Что? — не понял тот, но миг спустя взвился на ноги: — Нет! Капитан, нет! Я не...

— Трип, успокойся, — Арчер тоже поднялся и взял его за плечи: — Послушай меня. Так нам обоим будет проще.

— Капитан, нет. Когда я соглашался, я подразумевал, что вы. Вам предложили выбрать партнера. Может, вы им больше подходите по параметрам!

— У тебя прекрасные параметры, — Арчер ласково провел ладонью по плечу Трипа. — Я не стану приказывать тебе.

— И не сможете!

— Хорошо. Спокойно, коммандер. Сделаем, как тебе нравится. И знаешь что, Трип? — Арчер уверенно посмотрел ему в глаза: — Нам будет хорошо.

Хорошо быть капитаном космического корабля, думал Арчер, пока они шли вслед за гатор Кор в зону голомоделирования. Капитан никогда ничего не боится и всегда знает, как надо поступить, чтобы правильно решить любую проблему. Кадеты Академии в этом уверены. Да что там, его собственный экипаж в это верит. Как будто садишься в капитанское кресло и открываются тебе все секреты мироздания. Но оно и к лучшему: когда на тебя всем мостиком смотрят, как на последнюю надежду, бояться и сомневаться некогда. Глубоко в душе грызет страх, но наружу его не пускаешь, снаружи — сильный и смелый капитан. Вот и теперь Арчер совсем не уверен, что у них получится. Он даже не уверен, хочет ли, чтобы получилось. Слишком глубокие и нежные отношения связывают их с Трипом, чтобы так грубо в них вмешиваться.

— Кровать они с душой моделировали, — негромко заметил Трип, и Арчер вынырнул из водоворота мыслей.

Гатор Кор привела их в огромное помещение без окон. Под потолком покачивались светодиодные сферы и рассеивали мягкое свечение над огромной — поистине гигантских размеров —кроватью.

— И даже попытались создать интимную атмосферу, — снова пошутил Трип.

— Вы можете раздеваться и приступать. То, что вы просили, мы оставили в изножьи кровати, — сообщила гатор Кор. — В стены встроены сканеры, они запишут весь процесс, а затем мы создадим динамический голообъект. Мевар Тан просила передать, что ваши тела должны хорошо просматриваться с разных сторон, поэтому по возможности меняйте позиции. Когда закончите, вызовите меня.

Она протянула Арчеру голопадд и вышла из помещения.

— Ну, хотя бы подсматривать они не собираются, — Трип помялся и расстегнул ворот комбинезона. — Капитан?

Арчер кивнул и тоже принялся раздеваться. Помедлил, дойдя до белья. Рядом Трип выпутался из форменных трусов и замер обнаженный. Его руки рефлекторно дернулись к паху, но он выпрямился и сложил их за спиной.

— Коммандер, — позвал Арчер, и, когда тот обернулся, посоветовал: — Попробуй представить симпатичную брюнетку, — он усмехнулся и взъерошил себе волосы, — с которой тебе было бы приятно.

Трип удивленно уставился на него, переваривая его слова, а затем коротко кивнул. Он совершенно не был возбужден. Арчер вздохнул, аккуратно сложил одежду на полу. Дальше тянуть было нечего. Он подошел к кровати и поманил Трипа к себе. Краем глаза заметил запечатанную пробирку, в которой серебрилась плотная жидкость.

Трип подошел, с сомнением покосился на кровать, спросил неуверенно:

— Как мне лечь?

— На спину.

Трип послушно устроился посередине, даже руки по швам вытянул. Арчер только головой покачал. Подтянулся, лег рядом, прижался бедром к бедру — и почувствовал, как Трип напрягся.

— Спокойно, коммандер, спокойно. Если ты не расслабишься, кивары останутся без голообраза.

— И пусть их, — проворчал тот, зажмурился и глубоко вздохнул.

Арчер смотрел на него молча, заново изучал его тело: сильные руки, широкие плечи, едва заметный след старого плазменного ожога у основания шеи; напряженная челюсть и подрагивающие веки — расслабиться у Трипа не получалось.

— Капитан, — он открыл глаза и нахмурился, — а кого представляете вы?

Арчер окаменел. Это был совсем неправильный вопрос, а он с самого начала принял неверное решение. Пусть они никогда не стремились оказаться в одной постели, пусть этот случай может поставить под угрозу их дружбу, но здесь и сейчас он будет с Трипом и для Трипа. И никак иначе.

— Трип, — мягко позвал Арчер, — помнишь то существо, паутину из щупалец? Оно почти интегрировало нас в один организм. Помнишь, я слышал твои мысли, видел твои воспоминания, а ты —мои? По-моему, то был куда более интимный контакт, гораздо более глубокий, чем физический... чем секс. И у нас не возникло потом никаких проблем. Ты не перестал доверять мне, правда?

— Доверять? Я доверяю вам, капитан, — Трип приподнялся на локте и прямо посмотрел Арчеру в глаза. — Со мной все в порядке, честно. Просто интересно, кого вы представляете на моем месте.

— Мне не нужно никого представлять, — мягко ответил тот. — Достаточно того, что я сейчас вижу.

Трип улыбнулся и откинулся на подушку.

— Тогда, может, вы меня коснетесь, капитан? У меня плазменные проводники на профилактике седьмые сутки, мне в инженерный надо.

Арчер рассмеялся и легко толкнул его в бок локтем. Затем провел раскрытой ладонью по руке, от запястья к плечу, погладил большим пальцем белесый след, оставленный кожным регенератором, скользнул на спину. Трип выгнулся, пропуская его ладонь ниже, под лопатки.

— Коснуться... вот так? — хрипло уточнил Арчер и притянул его ближе к себе. Его член дернулся, напрягся, отзываясь на близость ладного, обнаженного тела.

Трип удивленно улыбнулся, но удержал взгляд на лице Арчера. Он рассматривал его из-под ресниц и то и дело облизывал губы.

Арчер вернул ладонь ему на плечо и на этот раз повел по груди к поджавшемуся животу и дальше на бедро. Спустился к колену и снова — медленно — вверх. Он деликатно сместил руку Трипу на бок, минуя пах и низ живота, поднялся до подмышки. Затем устроил руку там, где суматошно билось сердце, и тихо вздохнул.

— Капитан?

Трип прищурился, как всегда делал, когда принимал какое-то решение, притянул Арчера к себе за шею и поцеловал. Подумал, видимо, что так им будет проще, или наконец решился.

Поцелуй вышел неспешным. Арчер принимал в рот язык, касался его своим, а тем временем снова взялся гладить горячее, расслабившееся тело. Теперь он касался Трипа настойчивее, с силой водил пальцами по коже, потер соски, ногтями прошелся по спине, несильно сжал ягодицу. У него стояло, и отчаянно хотелось вжаться Трипу в бедро, но тот, хоть и дышал неровно, все равно возбужден не был.

Арчер подавил стон, мысленно сосчитал до пяти и сам поцеловал Трипа, глубоко, уверенно. Тот с готовностью ответил, согнул ногу в колене, открываясь, — и не смог сдержаться, когда Арчер погладил его по внутренней поверхности бедра: напрягся, вздрогнул. Арчер тут же разорвал поцелуй и отстранился.

— Прости, Трип.

Его возбуждение, такое теперь неуместное, стало стеснять; он отодвинулся подальше, уходя от прикосновения, но Трип схватил его за предплечье.

— Капитан! Простите, я не был готов к... Все в порядке. На самом деле, все куда лучше, чем я представлял. — И, подумав, лукаво добавил: — Вы хорошо целуетесь, капитан.

Арчер усмехнулся, благодарно потрепал Трипа по волосам.

— Спасибо, Трип.

— Попробуем еще раз?

Трип потянул его за руку и широко развел колени, Арчер осторожно устроился сверху. Теперь его член упирался Трипу в живот, а бедра свело от напряжения. От желания толкнуться или потереться закололо кончики пальцев, заныла поясница, но Арчер старался лежать неподвижно. Он погладил пальцем губы Трипа, и, когда тот приоткрыл рот, снова поцеловал. Влажная ладонь легла ему на спину, поползла ниже, и вдруг Трип с силой вжал его бедра в свои. Арчер сдавленно застонал, поддался, уступил, толкнулся несколько раз быстро, резко, выгнул спину. Разорвал поцелуй, отдышался.

— Кажется, мне нужна помощь, — жалобно произнес он и покосился на Трипа.

— Я весь во внимании, — ухмыльнулся тот.

— Поможете своему капитану снять напряжение, коммандер?

Дождавшись, когда Трип кивнет, Арчер сел на кровати, дотянулся до пробирки, повертел ее в руках. Осторожно сорвал пломбу и капнул немного на палец. Серебристая субстанция явного запаха не имела, зато слабо поблескивала в полумраке, на ощупь напоминала гель для душа и жирным слоем размазывалась по пальцам. Оставалось только надеяться, что кивары учли биохимические особенности человеческого организма и синтезировали нетоскичное вещество.

— Похоже на смазку, — Арчер ободряюще улыбнулся. — Постарайся расслабиться. Я знаю одну технику, денобуланскую, между прочим. Денобуланцы вообще очень терпеливы и внимательно относятся к партнерам.

— У денобуланцев есть порно? Или Флокс поделился опытом?

— Не совсем... Домашнее видео. У них сложная социальная система. А впрочем, свой шанс побольше узнать об их сексуальных предпочтениях ты упустил.

Трип закатил глаза, Арчер улыбнулся, лег рядом с ним, ласково погладил по щеке:

— Я буду очень осторожен.

— Если бы у вас был непосредственный опыт денобуланского порно, мне было бы спокойнее, — Трип вздохнул, собрался, широко развел ноги и кинул на Арчера неуверенный взгляд: —Капитан?

— Да, так хорошо. Нужно нанести смазку, расслабься.

— Я постараюсь. — Трип зажмурился. — Так что там с денобуланским порно? Что я пропустил?

Арчер невесело улыбнулся, сполз чуть ниже, щедро смочил пальцы смазкой. Тыльной стороной ладони погладил Трипа по колену и заговорил:

— Помимо разнообразных семейных мероприятий, они практикуют и традиционные в нашем понимании формы взаимоотношений. Например, вдвоем.

— А семейные — это...

— Да, когда мужья со всеми женами, а иногда и с другими мужьями жен.

— Все вместе? — удивился Трип. — И все это снимают...

Арчер улучил момент и аккуратно надавил пальцем на плотное кольцо мышц. Трип судорожно втянул воздух.

— Дыши, Трип.

Кивары постарались на славу: смазка отлично скользила. Несколько коротких подготовительных движений — и Арчер ввел один палец, покрутил им из стороны в сторону, погладил сжавшиеся мышцы. Убрал руку, склонился к Трипу.

— Готов?

Тот глаза распахнул, посмотрел напугано.

— Уже?

— Денобуланская техника, помнишь? — Арчер успокаивающе улыбнулся, потерся носом о нос. Отстранился, вылил на ладонь почти все, что было в пробирке, размазал по члену. Денобуланская или нет, но техника работала еще в далекие годы его мятежной юности.

Он расположился между ног Трипа, развернул его полубоком, неловко вжался членом в промежность. Рукой направил головку ко входу и мягко толкнулся. А затем снова, и снова, не пытаясь войти и не спеша. Он поглаживал Трипа по груди и животу, чтобы отвлечь его, помочь хоть немного расслабиться. И вот мышцы уступили напору, впустили сначала головку, а потом — все теми же короткими толчками — Арчеру удалось войти полностью. Он замер, прислушиваясь к тяжелому дыханию. Ласково погладил Трипа по бедру.

— Мне не больно, — сообщил тот, старательно не глядя в глаза.

Арчер тяжело вздохнул:

— Хорошо, тогда я постараюсь быстрее.

Он принялся двигаться ритмично, но не быстро, осторожно придерживая Трипа за бедро. Тот все еще зажимался, и от этого давления каждый толчок ощущался особенно остро. Но в то же время внутренний голос шептал Арчеру, что все очень, очень плохо, отравлял удовольствие. Он выскользнул из Трипа, лег рядом. Помялся мгновение, потом заговорил:

— Трип. Трип, посмотри на меня, пожалуйста.

Трип неохотно повернул голову.

— Я не могу так... не могу силой, Трип. Пусть не силой, но против твоей воли. Иначе мне придется отказаться, к каким бы последствиям это ни привело. Думаю, Малкольм сможет вырваться из их силового поля.

— Капитан, слишком рискованно, — Трип нахмурился. — Их оборудование куда сложнее и тоньше нашего. На диверсию надо время, а я думаю, его у нас как раз и не будет.

— Но тогда нам придется... до конца, а я физически не смогу продолжить. — Душой он не кривил: возбуждение спало, запал тоже вышел. — Как ты думаешь, что я могу сделать, чтобы тебе было приятно? Все, что угодно. — И на изумленный взгляд Трипа пояснил: — Потрогать, поцеловать.

— Поцеловать, — откликнулся тот. — Мне... Я не против поцелуев.

— Отлично! Я хорошо целуюсь, ты сам признал! — Арчер перевернулся на спину и спихнул Трипа с подушки. — Иди ко мне.

Он отпустил контроль, расслабился, раскрылся. Трип склонился над ним, бережно обвел кончиками пальцев челюсть и подбородок; неловко прижался губами к губам. Настойчивей прикусил нижнюю, и, когда Арчер улыбнулся в поцелуй, скользнул языком ему в рот. На этот раз робость быстро уступила место напору и горячности. Поначалу Арчер послушно отвечал, позволяя Трипу завестись. Но вот напряжение стало уступать инстинктам: Трип навалился ему на грудь, сильно сжал предплечье. Арчер погладил его по шее, прошелся пальцами по коротко стриженым волосам у затылка, а потом резко притянул к себе, обхватив рукой плечи. От неожиданно тесного контакта Трип захлебнулся воздухом, но Арчер не дал ему времени испугаться: крепко обхватил руками, жестко поцеловал. Трип вцепился ему в плечи, попытался снова отвоевать позиции, и тогда Арчер сделал поцелуй чувственным. Он мягко подавил сопротивление, погладил языком язык, и тот поддался, пропустил его глубже; Трип обмяк в крепких объятиях, позволил повалить себя на спину, вжаться бедрами, запрокинул голову, чтобы Арчеру было удобнее его целовать. И, когда тот снова мягко толкнулся в него, сорвано задышал, но больше не зажимался.

Арчер теперь почти не отрывался от губ Трипа: прикусывал, ласкал языком, поддразнивал, заставляя того тянуться к нему, отвечать с жаром, азартом. Он то ерошил взмокшие светлые волосы, то поглаживал шею и плечи, то жестко фиксировал ладонью поясницу, сбиваясь на отрывистый, быстрый ритм.

Трип сжимал ладони у него на ребрах, не зная, оттолкнуть или притянуть ближе, дышал тяжело, с присвистом, с трудом фокусировал взгляд. Арчер сбросил темп, придержал ладонью его голову, негромко позвал:

— Трип. Трип! Смотри на меня, хорошо? Дыши. Со мной: вдох-выдох. Еще раз... Молодец.

— Капитан, — Трип устроил руки у него на плечах, — у меня нет сенсорной перегрузки. Наверное. Поэтому вернитесь к прежней скорости и поддерживайте ее до конца маршрута. Пожалуйста?

Арчеру не удалось спрятать улыбку. Он сильно сжал ягодицу Трипа, вызвав у того слабый смешок, и принялся двигаться быстро, в свое удовольствие. Оргазм, сильный и не поддающийся контролю, накрыл его через пару минут. Он резко отстранился и, зажав член в кулаке, уткнулся лбом Трипу в живот. А тот ласково погладил его по макушке.

Арчер отдышался, поднял голову. Трип поспешно убрал руку и смущенно улыбнулся. Между ними повисла неловкая тишина, и прежде чем сквозь нее начало проступать не менее неловкое отчуждение, Арчер вытер руку о покрывало и, подтянувшись выше, прижал Трипа к себе. Шепотом похвалил, поцеловал влажный висок и не отпускал, пока Трип не обнял его в ответ.

— Не засыпай только, — предупредил он.

— И не думал. Это вы сняли напряжение и теперь, наверное, мечтаете о душе и подушке, — насмешливо ответил Трип.

Арчер мягко оттолкнул его от себя, с любопытством заглянул в глаза:

— Тебе тоже надо снять напряжение? Я не заметил ничего...

— Адреналин, капитан. Но я потерплю до душа.

— У нас осталось еще немного смазки. Не думаю, что кивары станут нас торопить. Так что если хочешь... Я могу отвернуться.

Трип внимательно посмотрел на него, потом на смазку — и расхохотался.

— Ну вас, капитан! — сквозь смех пробормотал он и перевернулся на живот, спрятав лицо в подушке.

Арчер устроился рядом на спине. Закрыл глаза.

— Спасибо, Трип.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — раздалось в ответ.

— Серьезно? — Арчер усмехнулся, приподнялся на локте. — А я надеялся, что...

Он запнулся, бестактно осмотрел ту часть своего главного инженера, что пониже спины, и сдавленно произнес:

— Как жаль, Трип, что ты оставил фотоаппарат на «Энтерпрайз».

— Адмиралу Форесту хотите фотоотчет отослать? Чтобы весь Штаб завидовал?

— Нет, исключительно для личного пользования. — Арчер аккуратно положил ладонь ему на ягодицу в том месте, где слабо светился в полумраке четкий отпечаток его пальцев.

Об этой особенности киварианской смазки, равно как и о собственном серебрящемся достоинстве он решил никому и никогда не рассказывать.

Кивары сдержанно похвалили их за старание и отпустили в душ.

— Обед через половину земного часа, — предупредила гатор Кор. — Мы понимаем, что вам надо восполнить запасы энергии. Земной секс требует гораздо больше усилий, нежели киварианский.

— Очень непрактично, — с неодобрением отозвалась мевар Тан.

Арчер взял Трипа за руку и потянул за собой в коридор до того, как тот успел ответить.

Светящаяся киварианская смазка оказалась не только очень качественной, но и крайне стойкой. Во всяком случае, ни очищающий раствор, ни мягкая ткань форменного белья не смогли удалить ее с кожи. Неприятных ощущений она не вызывала, поэтому Арчер понадеялся, что она сама сойдет. Со временем. Или земные мыло и вода смогут с ней справиться. Он вернулся в их комнату раньше Трипа, прошелся от двери к стене с окнами. Эмоции улеглись, их место заняла тревога, которую, как и совесть, верой в главенство долга перед личным унять не удавалось. Арчеру стало страшно: он может потерять близкого друга, в его славной команде возникнет напряжение, в конце концов, неизвестно еще, как психика Трипа отреагирует после того, как спадет адреналин. Он представил разговор с Флоксом и даже зажмурился оттого, как неловко вышло. Нет, Флокс, конечно, доктор, он поймет и постарается помочь. Но Арчер с большей охотой оставил бы это между ними с Трипом. Он снова прошел по комнате. Обернулся на шорох открывшейся двери.

Трип взглянул на него со смущенной улыбкой, быстро отвел взгляд, и до Арчера дошло. Он понимающе усмехнулся, протянул к Трипу руку; тот шагнул к нему и крепко обнял. Арчер с трудом удержался, чтобы не поцеловать его в висок.

— Добро пожаловать на борт, капитан. Коммандер.

Т’Пол встретила их в ангаре. Тут же отдала приказ задраить люк и поляризовать корпус. Строго велела после процедуры обеззараживания отправляться в каюты отдыхать до ужина и ушла на мостик. Арчер взял из шкафчика обеззараживающий бальзам, скрутил крышку, окунул в него пальцы. Покосился на Трипа. Тот только стянул майку и смотрел на него исподлобья. Арчер напряженно подбирал слова, но тут двигатели загудели, «Энтерпрайз» сошла с орбиты Кивара.

— Четверть импульса, — усмехнулся Трип и хлопнул ладонью по переборке. Затем тоже потянулся за бальзамом.

Арчер сосредоточенно смазал руки, шею, грудь, живот, ноги. Раньше он, не задумываясь, попросил бы Трипа потереть ему спинку. Члены высадки так поступали всегда. Но теперь вдруг его сковала неуверенность. Пусть на Киваре в последние дни Трип вел себя так, словно ничего не произошло, но на корабле, в привычной, безопасной обстановке все видится совсем по-другому.

Прохладная ладонь коснулась его плеча.

— Капитан, снимите майку, я потру вам спинку.

Трип касался его легко и уверенно, а потом вышел вперед, подставился под руки Арчера. Лишь немного поежился, когда холодный бальзам попал между лопаток. Арчер водил пальцами по его плечам, разминал уставшие после футбольного матча мышцы, погладил по лопаткам, спустился на поясницу. Трип расслаблялся под его руками.

— Капитан, коммандер! Никаких паразитов я в вас не обнаружил, ваши показатели в норме. Добро пожаловать на корабль!

Флокс улыбнулся счастливейшей из своих улыбок и разгерметизировал дверь карантинной зоны. Арчер подождал, пока Трип выйдет из секции, и подошел к Флоксу.

— Вас что-то беспокоит, капитан?

— Да. Понимаете ли, доктор, кивары очень внимательно и тщательно изучали все сферы жизни землян, в том числе и секс.

— Это вполне логично, как любит говорить Т’Пол. И я подозреваю, что изучали они его на вас.

— Да, на нас с Трипом.

— Вот как, — Флокс потер подбородок и поднял на Арчера глаза. — У вас с коммандером возникли проблемы?

— Нет, все вышло замечательно. Во всяком случае, мне так показалось... — Арчер нервным движение взлохматил себе волосы. — Но мне бы хотелось, чтобы вы узнали, не нанес ли я Трипу какую-нибудь травму.

Флокс понимающе улыбнулся:

— Хорошо, я поговорю с коммандером в ближайшее время.

Ужин этим вечером удался на славу. Кок расстарался и приготовил их любимые блюда, а Малкольм, Трэвис и Хоши убедили Т’Пол устроить в столовой праздник. Стены гирляндами украсили (и где нашли только?), накрыли стол и долго, долго хлопали в ладоши, а потом все-таки кинулись обниматься. После ужина Флокс подошел к Арчеру и протянул ему бокал шампанского.

— Как ваш доктор я разрешаю дополнительную дозу. Я поговорил с коммандером. И, надо признать, в очередной раз убедился, что вы, земляне, интереснейший для изучения вид.

— С меня пока хватит изучения, — пробормотал Арчер. — Что вы выяснили?

— Коммандер совершенно здоров, как физически, так и психически. Но его очень беспокоит, не получили ли вы травму на той же самой почве. Я успокоил его, заверил, что вызову вас на дополнительный осмотр и прописал большую порцию глюкозы. Коку сегодня фантастически удался ромовый бисквит. Так что поводов для беспокойства нет.

— Будто гора с плеч! — Арчер нервно рассмеялся. — Спасибо, доктор!

— Не за что, не за что. И все же я посоветовал бы вам поговорить с ним.

— Обязательно.

Арчер отыскал взглядом Трипа. Тот расписывал Малкольму и Трэвису устройство душевой, размахивал руками и едва не выронил десертную вилку. Рядом с ним Хоши уткнулась в переводчик и вполголоса называла части молекулярного синтезатора на языке киваров. Т’Пол стояла чуть поодаль и изо всех сил делала вид, что ей совсем не интересно. Арчер подошел к ней, легонько потеснил к остальным поближе и громко предложил:

— Ну что, сказка на ночь про киваров? Трип еще не успел рассказать про жареные лапки летающей цикады?

Трип весело улыбнулся в ответ. Офицеры расселись вокруг стола и приготовились слушать. «Энтерпрайз» летела навстречу новым неизведанным мирам.


End file.
